


Never Sold a Lie

by shell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Life Model Decoys are designed with a self-sustaining Artificial Intelligence, with the project goal being for them to be able to pass as their Target Model in any given situation."</p><p>Road trip fic. Obviously.</p><p>Podfic of Nerdwegian's awesome story. 7255 words; 50 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sold a Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Sold A Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799264) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



> So, this is only the second podfic I've ever attempted. Hopefully it turned out okay, because I love the story it's from with great fervor.

Listen: [At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/651v6euqo8ucxxy/never_sold_a_lie.mp3)

Download: [At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/651v6euqo8ucxxy/never_sold_a_lie.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me either at [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson). Or you can follow either on Twitter: @shellumbo or @sbyzmcpherson. Or both!


End file.
